


Coffee Run

by Valkyrian_Profiler



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Car Pooling, Coffee, F/M, It's late, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, One-Shot, labor, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrian_Profiler/pseuds/Valkyrian_Profiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friend’s been in labour for twelve hours and it’s your turn to do the coffee run but you look exhausted do you need a ride back to the hospital?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total Prompt AU, and as you can see, it's a one-shot so feel free to imagine in you noodle just what the hell happened between them afterwards. I think I might do alot more one-shots between this pairing, just to build up a fandom for it.

Working at Starbucks during the winter, was both awesome and a nightmare. Especially during Winter Term. People rushed in and out all season finishing last minute assignments, filing business reports, and meeting deadlines. The whole place becomes packed, then the hype dies down, and then Christmas plans come in.Mistletoe gets put up and people start flirting, much to my dismay. 

“Kunagiri.” Kurasame called. I only grunted in reply, hanging up my apron and visor, “You have the next week off, spend it wisely.” I was excited, 1 week away from work, I wondered if I could spend it cuddled up with Chichiri, my tabby cat. The thought was short-lived as a customer suddenly rushed in, blonde hair stuck to his face, he was out of breath, but managed to catch it long enough, to walk over to the counter drop a whole wad of cash and a list of orders. He then pulled up a random chair and relaxed into it, clearly out of breath.

Kurasame looked at me, as he glanced at the list, all six of these were highly caffeinated, perhaps he and some friends were trying to pull an all nighter. He looked at us as we gave him curious glances, “ My friends in labor and it’s my turn for the coffee run.” And then he passed out. I shrugged, not really caring and went into the back room to change out of my work clothes and into my casual one. Pulling on my knit cap, and wrapping my scarf, I walked out of the employee changing room.

‘Course then a sudden random thought, that had nothing to do with me, (and I don't know where it came from), popped into my head. It was near midnight, none of the buses would be coming through any time soon, and it was Winter Break, Christmas Eve. The closest Hospital was a mile and a half away, and it was freezing out here. There weren’t any cars around with people in them, most everyone was indoors, with the heat turned up.

So, how did he get here?

The person in question walked out of the store at that moment balancing two trays of coffee’s and teas, with a bag of food clenched between his teeth. His eyes met mine, and he smiled nervously, I took pity on him, I mean he probably just ran all the way here hoping to high heaven that he’d make it here on time for his coffee run. I could attest to that being an unpleasurable experience.

I smiled and asked, with my hands held out, “Need some help?” He looked at me, hesitating between whether or not he should accept or decline my offer. I sighed, it was cold and my patience was wearing thin, “Look man, the nearest hospital is about a little over a mile that-a-way. And it’s freezing and there’s no one waiting for me at home, so let me do my good deed of the night and help you out.”

I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that the way he looked at me was a bit discerning. He eventually just stuck a tray in my hand, and took the bag from his mouth and transferred it to him now free hand."Okay then." I said, as I walked over to my car starting it up.

* * *

We were halfway to the hospital when he finally spoke.

“Ace.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“My name, I want you to at least know the name of the random customer you decided to help.”

“Oh.”I said dumbly,”I’m Machina. And since we’re getting close to the hospital, I just wanna ask, do want help bringing it up to the maternity ward, or do want an orderly to help you?”

He thought about it readjusting the tray in his lap, and the one’s in the cup holders. “If it’s not that inconvenient, would it be okay if you helped me bring it up?”My heart did a backflip at the offer, and I quickly nodded my head yes, as I parked the car handing the keys to the valet.

We entered through the lobby, and made our way through after going showing our id’s. It was relatively warmer inside, but we were still freezing from the sub-zero chill outside. As we rode the elevator, I leaned my head back against the glass, closing my eyes. This guy didn’t even flirt with me , and we didn’t even have a proper conversation. Just a half-assed introduction and an offer of help. My train of thought was broken, when Ace pulled on my sleeve, and pointed out through the window of the elevator, to the sight of falling snow.

It was amazing, and the city lights added onto the affect, Ace looked really happy, and undeniably adorable. And before I knew it I was kissing him. He was definitely not expecting it, judging by his squeal of surprise. He didn’t object to it. And we pulled apart when the elevator doors opened. Both our faces flushed as we exited and he led me to the waiting room where his family was waiting.(Just between us, they didn’t look like they were related at all.)

Cater was loud-mouthed and antsy, she was pacing back and forth making my head spin.

Arecia, or Dr.Arecia as she liked to be called, was a bit frightening, she was their “Mother” so to speak, and I felt as though she knew I had a mini-make out session with her son...in an elevator.

King was exactly like Arecia, only he was willing to make small-talk, we introduced ourselves, and he thanked me for going out of my way to help Ace.

Jack, well I didn’t get much from him, he was glancing between his phone, the cub and sipping from the cup of coffee brought to him.

Seven, the platinum haired girl gestured for me to come over to her, I was a bit confused, but I went over anyway. She looked me up and down, glanced over towards Ace, who I didn’t even know was staring, and smiled with a thumbs up. Ace blushed and made his way out of the waiting room, to wait outside in the hall.

I made my goodbyes and walked out into the hall to leave. Ace stopped me in the middle of the hallway, and tucked a piece of paper in my hand, he kissed me right in the middle of a busy hallway, and said, “Make sure you take me to dinner properly next time.” The experience came as a shock to me, I just stood there in the middle of the hall dumbly beofre I worked on autopilot all the way home, it wasn’t until I glanced at the paper for the second time, that the thought finally hit me. ‘Oh shit. I have a date.’

What a wonderful time of year.


End file.
